quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Abyss Code 01: Slatescale King
__TOC__ Event Announcement Despair has woken. Tormented by rage and hopelessness, he seeks to drag others down with him. The manifestation of despair itself assaults you. The Slatescale King awaits in a land struck by disaster, a place only the chosen can reach. Use your spirits and knowledge to get to the source of this calamity. Backstory When he opened his eyes, he felt that everything was ridiculing him. The world already looked warped through the glass from inside the incubation fluid, but everyone on the other side watched him without expression, stared at him with scornful eyes. He quickly realized he was virtually a laboratory animal and fell into despair. Then, he formed a plan. He had no memories of childhood nor could he recall ever spending any time with anyone at all. Since this world contained nothing of value to him, he decided to utterly destroy it. He had plenty of time to think after all, and he gathered from the people around him and their experiments that he had the power necessary to accomplish his goal. He began without warning. It was in the midst of a repetitious experiment, while he was trying to accumulate magical power for the final phase of his plan. He felt an icy chill pierce his spine. Someone was inserting an anesthetic into his cervical vertebrae. The drug coming out of the thick needle stuck into his neck, trying to smother his consciousness, sent him into a fury. ―My awareness, my identity, is all I have. And you want to take that from me too. He placed a hand to the glass that caged him and unleashed his "consciousness" from his palm. It took the form of a red pulse that sent the glass flying. It broke, shattered, melted, or burned everything else. The destructive torrent of energy turned the facility that once made up his entire world to rubble. ―So weak. To think I was under their control. As indignation and anguish seethed under his carapace, he surveyed the bodies and metal scraps scattered about him. Then he picked up a piece of glass from his former tube and stared at the name printed on it. "AbCd-X: Uragan 〈Slatescale Tyrant〉" He saw the name the humans must have given him and gave a self-deprecating snort. ―This name fits me perfectly. If a tyrant's what they want, then I'll give them a tyrant. The dark feelings in his chest came to a boil and started to split and crack his shell. What leaked out was pure, red hate. It kept growing in intensity, and so did his power. ―I don't think my body will last long like this. So I'll take as many as I can with me. He turned his gaze to the west and took flight. Event Details Completion Rewards *'1st completion:' **3x Magical Ether Bottle **1x **5x *'Gold:' 1,100,000 *'EXP:' 3000 Video *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AO-tLDFAYmU Video of 0-crystal run] Brink of Despair ☆☆☆☆☆☆ 'Recommended deck: ' Note: *Damage dealt by enemies is to the spirits of the element of the recommended deck for the quest. *TTC = Turn(s) to Charge *ITTC = Initial Turn(s) to Charge *Uragan cards do not drop from mini-bosses. Optimal EXP Stack Bonuses Front Page Poll What is your target in the Abyss Code 01: Slatescale King? None, it's just too hard! First completion only. Complete the Spirits Index. It's farming time! Category:Events